Jak A Trip In Time
by Kiwiprince
Summary: Jak goes back in time and meets Mar.Darkmakers, sages, eco, precursors and more.May contain Jak game spoilers. Last chapter is now up.Please R
1. The Beginning

_**Please read and review. Basically I'm going to call the precursor who is a bit trigger happy father precursor, the one who always says dude will be called surfer-dude precursor and because I can't remeber what the other precursor was like he will be called other precursor. And yes I know this is short but it's a prologue.**_

_**Prologue**_

_"Are you ready, Jak?" asked the father precursor. "We have something to show you." _

_"What?" asked Jak_.

_"The universe!" said the father precursor._

The precursors stepped into their orange sphere shaped ship and Jak walked casually after them. Jak looked around and found that the inside of the ship was a little larger then it looked from the outside. He assumed it was because of the precursors powers. In the center of the room an orange orb, about the size of a soccer ball was floating in midair. Surrounding the orb was four armchairs which the precursors sat in. The father precursor told Jak to sit in the chair opposite him so he did. Jak was restless and started cracking his knuckles.

"Jak, it's time I told you what exactly you are here for," said the father precursor.

Jak stopped cracking his knuckles and looked into the father precursors face.

"You know how your name is Mar?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm the Mar."

"Um, dude actually you're not the Mar," said the surfer-dude precursor.

"What do you mean?" Jak demanded.

"We'll explain when we get there."

"Get where?"

"To the time of Mar of course."

The father precursor raised his staff over the orange orb which emitted several blue sparks. Jak watched as those sparks flew into the walls around him. The sparks hit carvings in the walls and travelled through, lighting up each one as it went. Soon there was four carvings lit up. Jak looked at them. The one in front of him was Jak. To his right Jak saw a carving of Samos with precursor writing underneath. To his left was a carving of Daxter. Jak stood up so he could see the carving behind him but all that is there is a figure of a man with no face.

The father precursor said,"That one is incomplete. You see the real Mar died. Something happend in the timeline when you defeated the Dark Maker.Your task is to stop him from dying. We would do it ourselves but we have limited control over what happens now. If you fail, time will be rewritten and everything we have acheived will be for nothing."

Jak stared at them for a minute and then said, "So when do we get started?"

_**Any reviews will be much appreciated.**_


	2. The Task

_**A/N I honestly thought this was going to be longer but it doesn't look like it.**_

_Jak stared at them for a minute and then said, "So when do we get started?" _

"In a minute," said the father precursor, still waving his staff over the orange orb. "If the timing is wrong then you could arrive before Mar is born. Or you could arrive after he dies. So you might want to have a little patience."

As soon as the father precursor turned his back, Jak looked expectantly for Daxter sticking his tongue out at the precursor. Then Jak remembered that Daxter was in the future.

The other precursor noticed Jak looking at his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. When we get back no-one will even know you've gone."

Jak began to ask how that was possible when suddenly the ship started spinning. Faster and faster it went until the blue light from the carvings filled the room making everything look a blury blue colour.

Jak stared into the blury blue walls and suddenly he saw a man in a cloak walking through the wastelands. The cloak made the man look mysterious along with the fact that he carried a blaster rifle (like the Krimzon Guards gun, not the morph gun Jak has). Jak saw three metalheads stalking the man and he tried to warn him. He soon found that was not neccesary as the man turned and shot three blasts, one at each of the metalheads. Each one fell dead to the ground.

"Woa," said Jak." I've got to meet him."

"Well, go and neet him then," said the father precursor. "He is Mar."

Jak got up and stared intensly at the walls of the precursor ship.

"Cool. Just one thing... how the hell am I supposed to get him."

The father precursor said, "That is something you have to figure out for yourself."

Jak turned around to ask how but found that the precursors were gone.

"Well that's just rude," said Jak. He turned back to the wall and pressed his hands up against it. After a couple of seconds Jak tried to pull his hands free but found they were stuck. More of his body started to go into the wall. As Jak's head got through he realised that he was in the wastelands. A minute later there was a gun against his head. "Dont move or I'll kill you."

Geez he's arrogant Jak thought, especially for someone who is going to die.

"Mar I think we need to talk," said Jak.

"How do you know my name?" yelled Mar.

Jak wanted to give in to his darker side, transform and kick this guys arse. Instead he said, "I'm only here because the precursors wanted me to save your life. If you want me to leave then fine I will."

Mar removed the gun from Jak's head and stepped back."I'll believe you when you bring me the head of a wasteland metalhead. When you have it seek me out in Haven city." With that he left leaving Jak standing in the hot desert sun.


	3. The Oasis

_**A/N: This is my first scene close to a fight scene that I've written. Please don't flame. Instead review and tell me what you think.**_

Jak waited until Mar left before he pulled out his morph gun. He planned to use the peacemaker but would have to be careful because he hadn't thought to bring any extra ammo after he defeated Errol. At the moment he only had three peacemaker ammo. He hadn't anticipated to be hunting for a wasteland metalhead so soon after the defeat of the Dark Makers

Jak knew that even metalheads needed water and so the easiest place to find one would be at the Oasis.

Jak knew the way by heart and before he had a chance to think about how stupid it was to go after a wasteland metalhead with only three peacemaker ammo his feet started to walk. Although it was dangerous Jak felt no fear. To him this was home.

He walked past gnarled trees and broken rocks until he reached the large palm tree. That palm tree looked out of place but Jak didn't notice. Instead he kept walking ahead, letting his feet carry him. Suddenly he bumped into a large, ancient-looking, rock.

"What the hell," Jak said. Then he looked at his surroundings more closely. He was in the right place but nothing about it seemed right.

Jak put his hands against the rock and pushed, feeling the outer edges, just to make sure it wasn't another Precursor trick. Jak found it cold and moist and he felt that he was missing something. As he got around to the other side he found what had brought him to the Oasis in the first place and immediately forgot any uncomfortableness he had felt. Right infront of him was a giant metalhead that looked like a brontosaurus with a glowing yellow stone dented into it's head. Jak loaded the peacemaker and started to charge it. Soon the familiar buzzing sound of the gun echoed through the desert. The wasteland metalhead charged at Jak who had seconds to dive out of the way.

As Jak fell to the ground the peacemaker shot a ball of electric blue energy which flew straight towards the rock Jak had walked into a minute ago. A loud cracking noise echoed throughout the desert as the ball of energy met the rock. Bits of stone flew everywhere and one of the larger bits hit Jak.

Jak, to proud to utter a groan of pain, let the reassuring power of his dark side overcome him and he knew no more.

_**How did you like it people? Post any ideas that you might have and I might use them if I can fit them into the story I have planned.**_


	4. Something Unexpected

_**A/N: I just noticed an error in the last chapter. By Oasis I meant the water part of it. Which wasn't there because a large ancient rock was there instead. BTW I hope everyone who read the other chapters liked them.(I can't really tell because only five people have reviewed even though there is over 200 hits.) Oh and I apologise before you read this for all the dialogue. I couldn't think of any other way to get my idea across.**_

Jak awoke to see claws receding back into his skin. Blood was dripping from him and without checking he knew it was not his own. He looked around and saw bits of flesh and blood scattered about the desert. Some of the blood was starting to flow from the mangled remains of the wasteland metalhead into the Oasis. Jak gasped. The Oasis was back. Or was it.

_You created the Oasis Jak._

Jak heard a voice in his head. It was more of a suggestion really but it wasn't his own.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

_What do ya mean who am I. I'm looking after your younger self you ungrateful little..._

Jak heard a familiar note in the voice. "Samos? Is that you Samos."

_Yeah it is. I still prefer to be called the shadow._

_The precursors showed up a minute ago and told me they would share their wisdom with me if I agreed to help you. There was also the fact that if you failed then the whole world will be affected._

"Well it's nice to know you care," Jak said sarcastically.

_Well it's hard enough caring for one of you. Anyway the reason I'm talking to you right now is because you need to know that Haven City is under siege. The metalheads are trying to find a way in._

"Well they won't get in will they?" Samos was silent. "Will they?"

_There is no chance for Haven City. Mar being full of pride will try to break through the metalheads to get to his people but he is doomed to fail. You must..._

"I'm going to help. Maybe the two of us will be able to change the history."

_Jak, That's not what I meant. You have to evacuate the city before it's to late. They will be able to make a stand from Spargus._

"But Mar will be dead and then who will lead the people to victory." Jak looked for the wasteland metalheads head which was the only part of the creature left untouched. He picked it up and started to walk towards the catacombs. Then he caught himself. If the Oasis was made by him then what else might he of made?

_Hmm. I see that I won't be able to talk you out of this foolish endeavour so I might as well try and make sure you don't get killed. _

"Thanks but I don't see how you're going to be able to help." Jak looked up to the sky trying to find some landmark he could use to find Haven City.

_Remember that whatever you do here you can't change history. You are there because you were there. You created the Oasis because you have done it already._

"What are you talking about?"

_You will understand when you are ready to understand. For now use your wings Jak._

"Wings? Oh I forgot." Jak thought of his light eco powers he had recently gained and concentrated on growing wings from his back. Something didn't feel right.

"Arrghhh," Jak yelled. He was not the kind of person who displayed when he was feeling pain so this indicated how serious the matter was.

_Jak what's wrong_

"I can't... Arrrrghhhhhhhh."

**_A/N: How was it? Post a review please. BTW incase anyone is confused it is the Samos who went back in time in Jak 2 that I'm talking about. _**


	5. Dark Memories

_**A/N: This chapter might be a little gory so if you are squirmish then be warned. And please review. Lot's of people read or at least click on my chapters yet somehow I don't have much reviews. BTW thanks to those people who have reviewed so far. **_

**Chapter 5**

Jak screamed in pain, dropping the head he was holding, as 6 large, purple threads of flesh flew out of his back. They were joined together by Dark Eco making two devilish looking wings.  
"What the hell is happening to me!" Jak's voice sounded cold and cruel. Dark Eco flew out of his wings.

_Oh no._

"What?" Jak demanded. Although he sounded cruel it was all he could do to even speak. He had no control whatsoever over how he sounded.

_I should of told you Jak._

"Should have told me what?"

_Your ability to use both Light and Dark Eco was effected when you went back in time. You now can not use one without using the other._

"But I used dark eco to kill that wasteland metalhead?"

_Did you now._

Jak was silent .

_You don't even remember what happened._

Jak was going to protest but since it was true decided not to.

_Use the seal of Mar. It was imbued with powers beyond your imagination. Mar needed it to control his own Eco problems._

"Mar is like me?"

_Just do it. Time is running out._

Jak pulled it off the chain on his neck. He felt it, moving his fingers around the design. As Jak finished moving his fingers through the design the whole seal lit up. Suddenly Jak was enveloped in a glow of white energy he recognised as White Eco.

**Remembering forgotten memories is the first step on your way to enlightenment.**

_A large bit of rock hit Jak in the chest and he was knocked to the ground with the force of it. Jak felt his mind giving in to his dark side but this time he didn't blank out. The white eco strengthened his mind and he was able to experience what had happened before although he had no control over what he did – it was only a memory after all.  
Long, sharp claws were poking out of his fingers and his hair turned white from all the Dark Eco flowing through it.The wasteland metalhead charged at him again but this time Jak was ready for him. He jumped onto the creature's back and plunged his fists into it's flesh.  
"Ha ha ha."  
That was Jak laughing cruelly at the wasteland metalhead. Jak felt his hands charging, ready to make a dark bomb when suddenly he was thrown into the air. Jak braced himself for a fall which didn't come. Wings had sprouted from his back and he was flying above the wasteland metalhead. Jak clapped his hands together and balls of White Eco appeared. He threw them at the wasteland metalhead which stumbled and fell to the ground. Jak flew to the ground and started ripping the metalhead to bits. The only part he left whole was the head. An inner voice told him that the head must be left alone. As he feasted on the creature he felt it's Dark Eco flow into his body._

Jak opened his eyes and found that he was transformed. Not into his darker self. Nor his lighter self. It was a new form which his body had been trying to transform into before. He was still surrounded by White Eco which wasn't any problem at all. He concentrated on it and let it flow into his body which slowly eased back into his normal body.

_Ah Jak, it worked._

"Yeah."

_I guess flying is out of the question eh._

"No way. I have to help Mar even if it kills me." Forgetting that Samos was speaking to him in his head Jak took off, trying to escape him. A minute later the silhouette of a devilish looking creature could be seen flying towards where Haven City.

_**End of chapter**_

Tell me what you think. I'll update with 4 reviews. Or if I get too impatient I'll kill off one of the main characters. It's your choice people.


	6. Sparks fly

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy and didn't have much time to write. Oh well it's here now._**

A few hours later Jak arrived at Haven City. Most of the trip had been in silence. Samos must have given up trying to talk him out of what he planned to do. The sky was ominously black and the sound of thunder could be heard as clearly as if it originated from the skies above. The city was not the same as Jak remembered. It was missing a few of its buildings that Jak had grown accustomed to seeing. Not all the changes were bad though as in the middle of the mesh of old and new there was a village. Sandover Village.

Nothing much had changed except there was no longer a beach surrounding the village. There was a large wall in the place of the beach which apparently was to keep out the swamp which had appeared.

Jak stared at the place where he had grown up and felt a sense of warmth wash over him as he remembered some of the memories he had there. It was where he had met Daxter his best friend and Keira who he now realised was more important to him than anyone. He was snapped out of his pleasant memories by a crack of thunder louder then the last one and instead brooded upon what was going to happen to it. In Jak's time, the village was destroyed, the only thing still intact was Samos's hut but even that was in shambles.

Jak had only just landed in the village when three ancient looking men came over to him.

"Who the hell are you," Jak yelled, still sounding cruel.

"Are you sure this is the right person," asked one of the old men.

"Let's ask,"said another.

"Are you Jak?" asked the third old man.

It was then that Jak noticed that the old men were each a different colour. The first one was red, the second one was yellow and the third man was blue. A second after he noticed the different colours he realised who they were.

"The eco sages?" Sure enough it was the sages of red, blue and yellow eco.

"Yep, thats us," said the blue sage.

"What happened to you boy?" asked the red sage pointing at jak's wings.

"Oh nothing. I've just been pumped full of dark eco for two years, then flooded with light eco and now I've been sent back in time by the precursors," said Jak sarcastically.

"Dark eco eh," said the yellow sage as he stared into Jak's eyes. Something about the yellow sage calmed Jak and slowly he felt the wings recede into his back. He looked down at his claws which were also withdrawing back into his skin. Jak was back to his normal body again.

"Now why don't you come inside and tell us all about it," said the yellow sage.

Jak went inside Samos's hut, sitting down on an armchair that had been moved there recently. Before he knew it he was telling the sages everything that had happened to him since he had left the village.

"And now I've dropped the head somewhere and Mar won't listen to me," Jak finished.

"I'll see what I can do," said the blue sage. The blue sage flew into the air hovering near the roof and was suddenly enveloped in blue eco which flowed around him in ancient precursor patterns moving faster and faster until...

"Hey how'd you do that?" asked Jak. The blue sage was holding the head Jak had ripped off the wasteland metalhead.

"The powers of blue eco are when used by one such as your self are amazing but when someone who has studied it's secrets for years uses it well..." he trailed off.

"Thanks" said Jak.

"Come and see us after you have spoken to Mar," said the red sage.

Jak stepped outside of Samos's hut and saw that he would not have to go very far. Mar was walking towards the hut.

"You!" Mar said. "How the hell did you survive?"

"You sent me on a suicide mission?" As Jak spoke, specks of dark eco flew at Mar.

Mar frowned, clearly not effected by the dark eco. Then he clapped his hands together and they were instantly engulfed in red eco.

"You wanna fight then lets go."

**_Is it any good? Let me know by review. Even if it sucked it was the best I could think of. _**


	7. The Fight

_**A/N: This chapter is short. Ummmm yeah so anyways enjoy. But the next one will be up soon.**_**  
**

Mar punched Jak in the side of his head, forcing Jak to the ground. Jak slammed his hands together and watched as dark and light eco floated around both hands. Jak's claws poked out at the eco, manipulating it into blazing balls of power. Mar appeared to just stand there waiting for the energy to come. Then Jak chanced a look behind him just in time to see that Mar was there and then BAM. Jak was sent to the ground again.

Mar grinned maniacally and dived on top of Jak.

"Argh," Jak grunted with pain. Mar was blasted into the air as 6 bits of purple flesh stabbed out of Jak's back to form his dark eco wings. Jak leapt after Mar, now he had the advantage. As Jak reached the same height as Mar he flew towards him, shooting dark eco at him. Mar used blue eco again and moved fast enough to stay in the air. Mar ran at Jak who flew towards him.

As the two were fighting they moved further and further past the wall protecting the village from the swamp. The sky grew darker with every passing minute untill finally there was barely enough light for them to see each other. Suddenly, as the two connected there was an explosion of blue and purple light which revealed the ground below them.

Jak and Mar looked down towards the ground and saw that it was full of metalheads. Thousands upon thousands, as far as they could see.

Jak held out his hand to Mar. "We'll finish this after we stop the metalheads."

Mar took his hand and shook it. "Deal."

!

The sages looked at mar and Jak fighting.

"Do you think we should intervene?" asked the blue sage.

"No. The precursors told us not to. We are here to fight metalheads, not break up a fight between two eco freaks!" the red sage said.

"They are not freaks," said the yellow sage. "They have been touched by eco in such a way as to make them stronger."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. We must follow the precursors wishes. If they saw fit to allow Jak and Mar to fight then we should allow them to finish," said the red sage.

"Um, guys look at that," said the blue sage, his voice full of worry. An explosion of blue and purple light had lit up the sky. He looked over the wall and saw the metalheads.

"Let's go kill some metalheads,"said the red sage.

The yellow sage looked into the sky and grinned. He saw Jak and Mar shake hands. They might not become best friends but as long as they knew what was really important, things would be just fine.

**Review please.**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	8. The Battle

_**A/N: See I told you the next chapter would be up soon. Review and tell me what you think. **_

**_PS: Your reviews make me want to write more._**

Mar flipped down to the ground while Jak hovered down slowly. The ground was full of metalheads and they needed to be stopped if the village was to be saved. 'Is this how my village got destroyed,' thought Jak. 'If it is then I'll save it myself.'

Jak shot balls of light eco at the metalheads which hurried away from the places where Jak shot as if the ground was cursed. Jak knew from his own experience that Mar wouldn't be able to use his powers properly without enough room.

As Mar landed he enveloped himself in orange eco (really Red and Yellow mixed) and punched several metalheads at once. Each metalhead he hit became engulfed in yellow eco and as their bodies hit other metalheads they dropped to the ground dead.

"Impressive," Jak said. "Now it's my turn." Jak looked at his claws which suddenly seemed like solid steal. Then he leapt at the nearest metalhead, shredding its flesh as he tried to reach its core which was made fully of dark eco. Jak grinned as he found what he was looking for.

"Yaaaargh," Jak grunted as he pulled the dark eco from the creature. His hair flared white and he felt it. He would not be able to control himself for much longer. Soon he was going to absorb to much dark eco and then that was it. There would be no chance for either the metalheads or Mar. Ten dead metalheads later he felt his mind slip away. 'It will be interesting to find out what new powers I use,' Jak thought.

As Mar fought the metalheads he moved further and further away. In less then a minute the only sign that there was anyone else fighting out there with him was the flying bodies.

"Argh," Mar cried as a metalhead with sharp claws cut into his shoulder. He feigned weakness in his legs and dropped to the ground. Before the metalheads knew what had happened he was up in the air, high above the raging battle. With his uninjured arm he reached over to his wound and muttered the word heal. He sighed with relief as green eco came from his hand into his shoulder which healed swiftly after.

Mar used the momentum of his fall to shoot yellow eco down at the metalheads below. Then he saw it. A raging creature which was tearing through the metalhead ranks. Mar stared in shock at the creatures messed up clothes and devilish wings. That was Jak.

"Hmm," Mar said. "Well as long as he does his share then..." Then Mar landed back on the ground and was forced into battle again.

The three sages were sitting on top of the village wall watching Mar and Jak fight the metalheads. Although they were trying to amuse themselves none of them ending up being very amused. The Red sage wanted to jump off the wall and start fighting and was stopped by the yellow sage. The blue sage was trying to start up a precursor artifact that he had brought from Samos's hut.

As the artifact activated, it shone a bright white. It's light lit up the surrounding area and the sages could see Jak and Mar. Things didn't seem to be going too well. Jak was jumping from metalhead to metalhead like a crazed lunatic, plunging his claws into each one as he went. The good thing was that once Jak hit them they stayed down.

Mar on the other hand was having a much harder time of it. He was punching and punching, red eco strengthening his blows. However, using the eco was tiring him out and soon he was going to collapse from exhaustion.

"Let's go," said the red sage. The yellow sage released his hold on the red sage who jumped off immediately and started to power up. The yellow sage shot blasts of yellow eco from on top of thewall.

"You know what you have to do," he said to the blue sage. The blue sage nodded and jumped off the wall. Two seconds later he was by Mar's side, shining the light of the artifact at the metalheads eyes.

"Rest for a while Mar. You will need your strength." Mar nodded and let himself collapse. The last thing he saw as he drifted into a dreamless slumber was the artifact which turned into a glowing sword.


	9. The chapter without a name

**_A/N: Heres an update. Like always review and tell me what you think. Also if anyone can think of a good name for the chapter then tell me that as well._**

The once peaceful swamp surrounding Sandover village was now wrapped in chaos. Hundreds of metalhead bodies littered the ground but hundreds more were scurrying over those dead bodies to get to the three sages. The Red sage was having the time of his life, slamming through the metalhead ranks as if they were made of candy floss. The Yellow sage was also enjoying himself, firing multiple blasts of yellow eco at any metalhead who dared to go near the wall.

The Blue sage was having the most fun though. Although blue eco was generally used for passive tasks if you knew how to use it properly it would serve you well. The Blue sage was swinging a small precursor sword with a white glow, moving faster then anyone else on the battlefield. It wasn't long before he had his own shield, meaning that any metalhead which valued its own life stayed well away from him and Mar.

Meanwhile, Jak was tearing through the metalheads. He leapt from metalhead to metalhead each time only stopping long enough to rip out their core, absorbing the dark eco it was made of. Suddenly a dull thudding in his head made him stop.

_Jak! Jak can you hear me?_

Jak shook his head trying to rid himself of the thudding but with no success.

_Jak, you need to stop. There are more important things for you to be doing right now._

Jak grunted. This thudding is becoming really annoying he thought.

_Damn there's no hope. Unless..._

Mar was on the ground near the blue sage, asleep until a voice woke him.

_Mar wake up!_

Mar groaned.

_Mar wake up now! You have a job to do._

Mar's eyes flicked open and he looked for the person who had spoken. It couldn't of been the blue sage, he was too busy fighting the metalheads. "Who are you," Mar shouted.

_I am samos the sage of green eco. _

"Then we have much to discuss," said Mar, now fully awake.

_Indeed we do. But that must wait for later. There is a task that you and Jak need to do but nothing I say gets through to him. His dark side is overpowered with dark eco and if you don't save him soon then we will all be doomed._

"Me? I barely survived my last fight with him. That thing he turns into is too strong. He doesn't know that I saw him but he took down a wasteland metalhead by himself. That is no easy feat.

_You are the only one who can get through to him Mar. Even if the other sages were not busy they would still not be able to do anything. Remember what you wear around your neck. It's powers are stronger then you can imagine. _

Mar put his right hand on his seal and felt power flow into his body. As the power flowed into him it became harder and harder for him to keep hold of the seal.

_Don't let go Mar._

Mar held the seal tight as every part of his body ached with pain as if he had died ten deaths. Four colours of eco reshaped his body into a form more powerful then any he could have naturally transformed into. Mar's arms were covered in green hair right up to his shoulders. His hands were a bright yellow. His legs were red and his hair blue. For some reason he was wearing a set of armour exactly the same as the one he had seen Jak wearing.

_**An ancient power shall emerge to fight the darkness.**_

"Samos did you say that?"

_Say what?_

"Never mind." Mar ran past the blue sage, muttering words of gratitude to him before jumping into the air to give himself a better view of the area. As he looked around he saw the red sage and the yellow sage were still fighting strong on his right. On his left he saw Jak.

"Time to play," said Mar, eager for an excuse to fight Jak and also a reason to test out his new found strength.


	10. Fate

**_A/N: Just ignore the user' _**Sh1t3r**_as he is a troll who was spamming the anonomous review button which is why I disabled anonomous reviews._**

_**A/N 2: I tried to make this a longer chapter. After this one there should only be 2-5 more chapters to go.**_

_**BTW Please review.**_

Jak, you're going down." Mar slammed his fist on his armour which clanged loudly.

The dark creature known as Jak turned his head towards the noise. Sensing a strong power he abandoned the metalhead he was currently pulling apart and headed to Mar.

Jak came slowly at first but as he got closer, the temptation of absorbing a power stronger then his own made him break into a run. Mar was surprised at Jak's sudden increase in speed and fired a blast of what seemed to be yellow eco – until it exploded on the ground just in front of Jak.

Jak was knocked backwards and crashed into a metalhead behind him which died instantly. As he got up he smirked.

"Damn it. What will it take to stop that thing?" asked Mar. As if in answer to his question a bolt of lightning struck one of the metalheads. The metalhead was leaking dark eco.

"I'll make him use up all his dark eco. Then he should revert back into his normal state." With that Mar began to sprint towards Jak. Jak shook his fist and Mar noticed too late that the fist was covered in dark eco. A loud metallic sound echoed through the swamp as Jak's fist bounced back. It didn't even get near Mar; instead it bounced off his powerful aura. Jak's smirk turned into a frown as he realised what had happened. Mar stood still, watching as Jak tried to punch through his aura.

"Yargh," Jak snarled in frustration. He stretched himself, ready to use dark bomb, one of his main attacks. Then suddenly the thudding he had felt earlier made itself known again only this time it was more clear and Jak could hear a peaceful voice talking to him.

_Jak snap out of it now. The world needs you. _

It was the precursors.

_We should never have sent you to the past but the risk seemed acceptable at the time._

Jak's mind was full of thoughts that his brain wouldn't let him understand.

_Ot mih demood ew ssenkrad eht morf mih esaeler. Modsiw ruo fo tnavres layol siht esaeler._

Suddenly the seal of Mar that Jak wore around his neck zapped a blast of white eco at him. Jak gradually looked less evil and slowly he returned to the form he had been when he fought Mar. It wasn't exactly normal but it was no worse than Mar's new form.

"What happened to me?" asked Jak.

_You will find out later. Time is running out. There are still things to be done before you come back._

"Yeah the green eco sage told me the same thing," said Mar. "What sort of things are there that need me and Jak?"

_Go to Kors hideout and you will see. Jak know what we're talking about._

"Of course," said Jak. "Kor must be leading the metalheads. I killed him in my time but this is the past so he should still be alive."

_You need to got to the cave and seal it._

"Let's go then," said Mar.

Jak and Mar walked side by side, each one watching the others back though that was unneccesary as the metalheads kept well away from the two eco freaks. As they walked a question rose in Mar's mind.

"Is Kor the leader of the metalheads? If he is then killing him should end the war."

"No, we can't kill him. If we do then I won't have a time to go back to."

"That means nothing compared to the lives that will be saved. I'm going to kill him whether you like it or not."

Jak was just about to point out that Mar didn't know the way when...

_Let things play themselves out Jak._

It was Samos and Jak had a feeling that Mar couldn't hear what he was saying.

_Everything that happens is for a reason Jak. No matter what you do you can't change history. You're in this time because you were in this time. _

"That doesn't make sense," Jak said.

"What doesn't make sense?" asked Mar.

" Nothing."

_It means that whatever Mar does it will not change history because it has already happened._

"If it can't be changed then why am I here?"

"Thats a good question. If you aren't even going to fight the metalheads then why are you here?"

_This is one of the precursors tests. Mar never died and never could of. It is not his destiny to die._

_You are here simply because you already were and once you understand that then you will be able to fullful your destiny._

"But what about the precursors ship? The carvings weren't complete."

"Who cares about some stupid carvings?"

_Jak do you really think the precursors wouldn't have enough power to change the appearance of their ship? _

Jak sighed. "OK fine. Follow me," Jak said to Mar. Jak lead Mar to where the metalhead nest had been in his own time and Mar followed eagerly. He hadn't got to fully test his new powers on Jak and wanted another chance to use them.

When the two men reached the nest Jak said to Mar, "My task is to seal up the entrance to this cave Mar. I can not stop you from going in but you will most probably get sealed behind these walls forever."

"I understand." Jak watched Mar walk in to the cave and thought grimly of what he was about to do.

He put his hands into the air, palms facing the stormy sky as they gathered eco. Then he brought them down quickly, slamming them together. A purple shockwave shot towards the opening of the cave and caused a small land slide, just enough to seal Mar inside.

_Good work Jak. Your work here is almost finished. Now all you have to do is hunt the real Kor and chase him into the cave from the other entrance._

"The real Kor? If I'm going after the real Kor what is Mar fighting?"

_A darkmaker of course._


	11. The Truth comes out

_**A/N:I'm sorry that this chapter is short but It explains some stuff that needs explaining.**_

For two minutes the only sound that could be heard was a distant groaning sound from inside the cave. Then Jak said, "You better give me some answers or I'm not doing anything."

_Very well. We will tell you everything although you might not like what you hear._

"Just get on with it."

_First you must know what a darkmaker is and how they first came into existence. The darkmakers are beings of strong power that are changed by dark eco in such a way that they no longer desire the things normal people do. They only value destruction and wish to destroy everything._

"Go on."

_When we first discovered dark eco many experiments were done to find it's place and purpose in the universe. After many tests we discovered that it's purpose is purely disruptive and it causes chaos where ever it is found. While most of us decided that it was to dangerous to use there was one who continued the experiments. When he lost the support of the rest of his race he became angry and his anger led him to experiment on himself. His name was Zion **(Pronounced Zy-on)** and he became the first darkmaker._

"The first darkmaker was a precursor?"

_Let me finish. We left Zion alone until he started to experiment on other precursors against their will. By the time we started to retaliate it was too late. Zion had already grown too powerful for any precursor to handle so we retreated to this planet and hid. He found us and started to experiment on humans just to taunt us. Zions first human experiment was on Gol and Maia the foolish people who thought that they could master the power of dark eco. That experiment failed. The second was a man named Erol whom you have defeated as well._

"Was there a third?"

_Yes. You might already know who the third one is._

"Mar?"

_Yes. Mar was the one experiment that almost succeeded. Luckily for everyone that we managed to take him from Zion and erase his memories. We placed him here on the same planet where we hid so we could keep watch over him and his family. There was some side effects of the experiments. One of them was increased tolerance of eco which made Mar able to use eco. Another is that he will not be able to live a normal life. His susceptibility to eco is going to grow and grow until he absorbs dangerous amounts and physically changes beyond our power to bring him back._

Jak thought for a moment. "Will this happen to me as well?"

_No Jak. Mar's bloodline is old enough so that you only inherit a portion of the side effects Mar had and most of those are good._

Suddenly Jak fell to the ground. The seal of Mar was glowing bright on Jak's chest. Jak grunted from the pain and the precursor he was talking to must have heard because...

_Jak what's happening._

Jak just managed to say the words, "Mar's dying, I have to save him." Then he ran straight towards the cave, blasting a hole through the rocks he had caused to block the entrance.

**A/N: Please review this chapter. Tell me what you think**


	12. A Darkmakers hope

_**A/N: This chapter is happening at the same time as the last chapter. (well sort of.) **_

Mar watched the opening to the cave collapse right in front of him and realised that he was happy. He was going to get a chance to end the metalhead wars once and for all. The only downside was that there would be no escaping from this cave unless the precursors saw fit to help him and that he thought would probably not happen especially if I succeed.

Mar lit his hands with yellow eco. The cave lit up and Mar saw that there were a lot of metalhead eggs stuck to the walls and floor. He shot a few with yellow eco as he walked along.

As he walked through the cave it became apparent that there wasn't any giant metalhead hiding somewhere waiting to ambush Mar.

"Stop hiding and face me coward," yelled Mar. As he walked forward he came into a room with several large holes in the floor and lots more metalhead eggs hanging off the roof.

"Now, now is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"An old friend? Who are you?"

"Of course you don't remember. I'm Zion."

A short dark man in a cloak suddenly appeared from nowhere. Most of his face was hidden by the cloak but Mar could see that he was hairy.

"How am I supposed to know you?" asked Mar.

"Why I am responsible for the powers you now wield." As Zion spoke he waved his hand to indicate Mar's colorful look. Mar saw Zion's hand had three sharp metal claws poking out which reminded him of Jak and instantly he felt at ease.

"If what you say is true then how come I don't remember?"

"Do you really have to ask? It was those traitorous precursors. They brought you here and wiped your memory."

"No, it can't be true. I don't believe you."

"Come here and I will reveal to you the truth."

Mar walked forward, entrance Zion's words, unable to do anything else and watched as Zion put one of his hands on his head. Mar felt Zion caress his forehead with his claws and then suddenly he shoved his claws into Mar's head.

"Arghhhhhhh," Mar yelled. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a burst of light shining into the cave and Jak running in shouting something. Then he blacked out.

As Jak entered the cave he saw Zion withdraw three long claws from Mar's forehead.

"What have you done to him Zion?" Jak demanded.

"I have aroused his true memories Jak. Soon he will know what the precursors took from him, what they took from us both."

"Enough of your lies. The precursors took nothing from you. You broke their laws against using dark eco and you have been banished from their ranks. They owe you nothing."

Jak, still being in his lighter dark form shot a spiraling ball of light and dark eco at Zion who stood still uttering a few ancient sounding words.

"Ouy tnes ohw eno eht yortsed dna kcab nrut."

The ball of eco that Jak shot came whirling back at him with a at least three times the force and Jak had no choice except to dive towards the wall.

There was no explosion with the eco blowing up against the far side of the cave. Jak was curious and when he turned around he saw why. Mar was standing up, the ball of eco above his head.

"What are you doing my friend," said Zion. "I have shown you your true memories. You should be after him," he pointed at Jak, "the precursors slave, especially after what they did to you."

"You are a fool, Zion. You did not plan to awaken all of my lost memories but the mind is not something that you can change at will. You see, I have seen everything that has happened in my life and now know the truth." Mar paused as if he needed breath and then spoke again. "My parents died when I was a child and I was alone for many weeks. Then you found me and told me the tale o how the metalheads killed my parents. I wanted revenge and you agreed to help. I allowed you to do your experiments on me, trying to make me an eco warrior."

"Yes, see. I was trying to help you avenge your parents. Now kill him," Zion pointed at Jak again. "He smells of precursor."

"Have you forgotten about your betrayal?" Mar said, not really asking. "The day I found out you killed my parents was the day that my rage consumed me and made me more powerful then you had planned. For that moment I knew what it was to be a darkmaker. For that moment I was fulled with darkness, unable to release myself from the hell you unleashed upon me. Then the precursors came and saved me. They surpressed my memories of what had happened in order to save the universe. Now Zion, you have undone the work of the precursors and this time there noone will stop me from having my revenge."

Mar's body flashed several different colors and Jak could feel the power radiating from him. Suddenly Mar seemed to settle on a colour... black.

_"Mwahahahahaha. Die fools."_

_**Well how is it now? Review and tell me. BTW Thanks to all the people who have reviewed already.**_

_**It should be noted that the last person to speak was Mar.**_


	13. Lost hope

_**A/N: Yeah another short chapter. I know that its cruel but the story is almost finished.**_

_**Please review and tell me how much you hate it when an author writes a short chapter.**_

Zion laughed. "Do you really think you can kill ... arghhhh" Mar had appeared right in front Zion and was holding him up in midair, strangling him.

"_Hmmm." _Mar threw Zion to the ground. _"No. I will not give you a quick death. You do not deserve it. I will make you suffer, just like you have made me suffer. Lucky for you I'm an honourable man."_

Mar reached out to Zion as if giving him a hand. When Zion took it Mar held on tight and pulled the arm right off.

Mar laughed cruelly. _"Maybe I'm not honourable after all."_

Jak watched Mar laughing and saw that the wounds Zion made on Mar's forehead were bleeding steadily. Mar did not seem to notice at all. Instead he was whacking Zion on the head with the detached arm.

_"Why are you hitting yourself Zion?"_

Zion growled. "I am the first darkmaker. Show some respect you insolent swine."

_"You want respect do you? Well you should of thought about that before you killed my parents."_

Mar jammed the arm into Zions gaping mouth. Zion glared at him. Mar shoved the arm deeper and deeper and then...

"Stop it Mar," said Jak. "This isn't like you."

_"You're right Jak. It isn't like me at all."_ Mar's face was covered in his own blood and still Mar took no notice of it. _"Ya know what else isn't like me?"_

Mar was seething with eco and as he spoke the eco seemed to reshape his body again. Green eco was now flooding up to his head, the blue eco was moving from his hair down to his legs while the red eco from his legs was moving up to his arms. The yellow eco went up to his throat. As the eco met in the center it mixed together with the black eco that had gathered there from the rest of him. Mar was now completely silver. The wounds on his forehead were gone and the blood seeping from them had also disappeared.

_"You aren't needed here Jak." _Mar pointed one of his fingers at Jak who was suddenly encased in a silvery goo. _"I will spare your life because you are an enemy of the darkmakers but don't ever return here." _Mar waved his hand and the silvery goo swallowed Jak.

The next thing Jak knew, he was back in Sandover Village. It was more chaotic then when he had left. There were metalhead bodies strewn all over the ground around the village. Sandover village itself wasn't doing to well either. The wall hlding back the swamp was completly destroyed and their was a giant hole in the middle of the village. Jak couldn't see the three sages anywhere so he headed for the only building still intact – Samos's hut.


	14. Darkmaker renewed

**_A/N: I had to write this chapter fast because someone was acusing mylast chapter of being gross and I felt I should make another chapter today to make up for it._**

Jak ran through the door of Samos's hut to find the three sages inside talking furiously to each other until they saw Jak. The sages got up from the cane chairs they were sitting on and looked Jak gloomily in the eye.

"Sorry we couldn't save the village Jak," said the blue sage. "We did all we could but then Kor came and screwed everything up."

"What? Kor was here?"

"Yeah," said the yellow sage. Seeing Jak's worried face he added quickly, "Don't worry the precursors are taking care of it." Jak sighed in relief.

The red sage, noting the obvious asked, "Where's Mar?"

"He's fighting his past."

"Oh. Has he remembered?" The yellow sage looked at Jak and saw the answer in his eyes. "We always feared this day would come."

"Oh well, let's go to him then," said the red sage. The yellow and red sages looked expectantly at the blue sage who sighed, slammed his fists together and covered the them in blue eco.

"Let's go then."

"Wait tell me where the precursors are before you go," said Jak.

The blue sage turned and said, " They went in the hole to take care of Kor." Then the sages disappeared.

Jak walked to the center of the village, stared into the deep hole and saw complete darkness. No signs of life whatsoever. "What the hell." Jak jumped into the hole.

Meanwhile...

"Do you really want to be doing this Mar?" Zion pleaded as Mar broke one of his fingers.

"_Give me one reason why I shouldn't."_

"I can bring your parents back to life." Mar stopped just short of breaking another of Zions fingers. Zion smirked. "I know how to bring them back Mar." Mar thought for a minute.

"_I am more powerful then you'll ever be. If you can bring them back to life then I should be able to as well." _Mar snapped another finger. _"I grow tired of this game. I think it's time to end it."_ Mar grabbed Zion's neck, held it tight and twisted it. Mar ignored the loud cracking sound he was making and then pulled the head off as well.

**Fool, did you truly think that the first darkmaker would be this easy to defeat. I, am unbeatable.**

A small ball of black goo flew from Zion's severed head and into Mar. Mar's eyes glowed a faint red, barely visible because of his silvery skin.

"**Now let's see what this body can do."**

Meanwhile...

"Ugh," Jak grunted as he landed at the bottom of the hole. "Precursor! Where are you?" A distant groaning came from somewhere Jak couldn't see. It would have been pitch black if Jak's wings weren't giving off a faint light.

"Over...here."

Jak hurried towards the voice and found the father precursor slumped against part of the what Jak had at first thought was a cave.

"Zion has tricked us all... by now Mar will probably be nothing but a lost soul and Zion will be in his body."

"How can Zion take over someone elses body?"

"Because Zion is a creature of darkness. Mar has given in to the rage inside him, making him weak and thanks to that Zion now has a new body."

"This is the ship he used to get here... Kor doesn't even exist in this time... the metalheads were brought here by Zion... you must defeat him... or the universe will fall into darkness." The father precursor spoke random phrases but Jak knew they were all important.

" Don't worry great one. You won't of died in vain."

"Die? A precursor never dies."

"Ok then hold on tight we're going for a little ride." Jak found the navigation controls for the ship and started working on getting back to the metalhead nest.

Zap. The ship was moving faster then light and would be at the metalhead nest in a few seconds .

Suddenly the ship banged into something and part of the ship was dented sharply inwards.

**"Stupid using my ship don't you think?"**

Jak looked outside the window of the ship and there was Mar, Zion now he reminded himself. He looked almost exactly like the creature that came from precursor egg he had liberated when he defeated Kor.

"Dam this ones gonna be tough," Jak said.


	15. The Last Battle

_**A/N: This chapter is almost the last one. The story should end soon. Please review.**_

Jak looked for a switch to open the doors to the ship but the father precursor called out weakly, "There is no door to this ship. _He _has no need for them."

"That doesn't matter," Jak said. "I'll make one." Dark eco sparked around his fists and Jak glared at the dent Zion had made. A few seconds later there was a loud metallic sounding echo throughout the ship and a large hole where the dent had been. Jak flapped his wings twice and flew through the hole he had made.

"Zion!"

A silvery figure floated towards Jak as if mocking the fact that Jak was using all his strength to stay in the air.

"**You called?"**

"You're going to pay for what you did to Mar."

"**What I did?"**

"You gave him false memories of you telling him that you killed his parents."

Zion seemed surprised at that. He had not expected Jak to know.

Jak continued. "You wanted Mar to full himself with rage so you could take over his body."

"**Nobody is supposed to know. How the hell do you know?"**

"You wanted people to experiment on, not to kill. If you killed them it would not of been as insulting to the precursors as if you used them in an experiment. You sent Mar's parents back in time as failed experiments and they eventually became Gol and Maia."

"**Someone is telling you this but who…"**

Jak realised that Zion was right. He hadn't truly known any of this stuff until Zion confirmed it with his glares. They came to him as mere suggestions in his mind and he just repeated them out loud.

_You are an enemy to us all Zion._

That was the other precursor (refer to first chapter).

_Yeah dude what you have done is totally not cool. _

That was the surfer dude precursor (again refer to first chapter).

"**Not more precursor scum."** Zion was exasperated. He thought he had taken care of the precursors but it didn't seem that way.

_We'll send you all our energy so that you can beat him Jak._

Jak felt his strength slowly increasing and the darkness in his mind slowly disappearing. His wings were growing lighter and immediately he was able to fly without effort.

"I feel more powerful, but I don't think I'll be able to beat him yet."

Suddenly three beams of eco shot up from the ground, red, yellow and blue. Jak flew into the middle of them and as he did he heard a voice in his head.

_Now go get him Jak, do it for the Mar we all knew and cared about_

The three beams of eco began to swirl around Jak, each time making a smaller circle until finally Jak was enveloped in the three colours of eco. The eco burned into Jak's skin his body looked like it was covered in swirling tatoos.

Jak threw three different colours of eco encased in precursor energies at Zion knowing that they would mix and become highly explosive. Zion just dodged the attack and laughed.

**"Don't make the same mistake as Mar did Jak. This time I want a challenge."**

Now Jak laughed. "I would never underestimate a darkmaker."

Zion turned around and saw the eco coming back towards him.

**"No, I refuse to die like this."** Zion held out his palm to the eco and muttered some ancient sounding words. **"Oce morf eno krad a tcetorp." **The eco slowed but didn't stop. Suddenly a blast of energy shot out from Zion's palm and pushed the eco backwards. Meanwhile Jak flew towards Zion and clung to his back.

**"What the hell are you doing."**

"Defeating the first darkmaker." Slowly Jak and Zion were covered in white eco which crept up their legs and through their bodies, up to their heads. The whole time Zion yelled in pain. He was a creature of darkness as the father precursor had said and could not stand lighter powers.

**"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhh."** A grey steam rose from Zion and it became clear that his spirit was leaving Mar's body.

**It is over now Jak, the prophecy has been fulfilled.**

Jak finally knew who it was who had been helping him throughout his journey.

"Damas? Is that you?"

**I'm glad you guessed before my time ran out. I am able to talk to you now to fulfill a greater purpose. Now that it has been done things will seem more normal. **

"Father..."

**There isn't much time. Go to Zion's ship and you will find a precursor egg where the precursor was. Take it and bury it with Mar's body in three days time. Just remember I love you son...**

Jak was barely aware of hovering back to ground level and collapsing.


	16. The End

_**A/N: For this chapter just remember that Jak was called Mar when he was born. Also this is the last chapter so I have tried to make this longer. I will post up the original story outline after this but it is not another chapter.**_

Jak awoke to find he was lying on a bed inside Samos's hut and sat up wondering what had happened. Then he saw the yellow sage and the other precursor (refer to first chapter) and knew they must have lifted him from wherever he was and brought him here.

"Are you alright Jak?" asked the yellow sage.

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard my father talking to me but…."

The other precursor's eyes lit up. "Oh…"

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"The seal of Mar is one of our most powerful devices that we have ever made. Everyone who possesses the seal unknowingly imbues a part of their soul in it when they first get it. This allows them to talk to you in this world even when they are dead."

"So I did hear my father."

"Most likely."

Suddenly the blue sage appeared in the hut and shouted, "There's something I think you should come and see.

The yellow sage and the other precursor left without saying a word. Jak was left behind and so had time to look himself over and see what he looked like. After all the transformations he had made he was surprised to find that he looked like his normal self again.

**Jak… I want to thank you for what you've done for me.**

It was Mar.

**_He_ made me so angry I couldn't control myself and when his spirit entered my body I couldn't stop it. You helped me escape eternal servitude as Zions slave and for that you have my gratitude.**

"Ummm…. You're welcome."

**Can you just do me one last favour**

"Sure."

**Make sure my body is buried in Haven city.**

"Ok. I will."

Three hours later...

The two precursors came into the room carrying a precursor egg. They had no idea what to do with it since it had been eons since anything of the sort had happened.

"Jak, What should we do?" asked the other precursor. " It takes hundreds of years for a precursor egg to hatch then hundreds more for the being born from the egg to properly mature."

Jak laughed lightly, realising what the two precursors didn't. "That egg is what's left of the father precursor."

"Oh..."

"So dude what do we do with it?" asked the surfer dude precursor.

"Listen carefully. First go and help the three sages build a tomb for Mar deep in Haven city. Make it full of traps and contraptions. Also add two secret rooms. Please come and get me when you are done."

Two days later...

Jak walked forwards slowly, the precursor egg in his arms, watching the other precursor levitate Mar's coffin towards the tomb which had been made for him. The red and yellow sages were standing silently beside the tombs entrance. The surfer dude precursor looked at the two sages, counting them and then said to Jak, "Where's the blue sage?"

Jak replied, "How do you think I was born? I told the blue sage to go and get Mar's child."

"His child? I never knew Mar had a child?"

"Neither did I but I'm still here so he must."

As if he had been waiting for the opportune moment the blue sage whizzed into view holding a little baby in his arms.

"His name is Dulor," said the blue sage.

"That's a good name," said Jak.

"Yeah," the surfer dude precursor agreed.

"It is time Jak," said the blue sage.

Jak nodded. When he noticed that the other precursor had gone he ran into the tomb.

"Precursor, wait." The other precursor stopped moving and let Jak catch up to him. "Place Mar's body in the second hidden room. When you are finished imbue the entrance with some of your power so that only those who are of Mar's bloodline can enter."

"What about if a precursor should need to come in here for some reason?"

"No. If precursors are able to enter this place then any darkmaker precursors will also be able to enter."

"Very well Jak."

The other precursor tapped one of the bricks in the wall which promptly moved backwards revealing a switch which he pushed in. The ground underneath the other precursor moved slowly downwards like an elavator and he waved to Jak.

"I have a feeling that this is the last time we'll meet in this time." Then he was gone.

Jak walked the path of trials he had walked in his own time nly this time things were made easier because of his light powers. When he reached a giant precursor statue he grinned. Then he leapt up to the top of the statue and placed the precursor egg in one of it's hands.

As he let go of the precursor egg a white light shined bright in his eyes.

**You're task is finished here Jak.**

A slivery grey substance flew fromthe seal of Mar and covered Jak like glue.

**Go in peace my son.**

Jak felt as if he was flying backwards through air and as he did his life flashed before his eyes.

Flash

_Damas handed the seal of Mar to Jak._

_"Wear this everyday of your life Mar. You'll need it's protection in the future." _

_Jak felt himself putting the seal around his neck._

_"You'll make a fine leader one day Mar."_

Flash

_Damas and Praxis were arguing. _

_"We are not going to make a deal with the metalheads."_

_"The deal has already been made."_

_"What!"_

_"I am not going to let you drive this city into the rocks because of your 'Honour' ."_

_"I'll give you honour." Jak watched as his father punched Praxis in the head. _

_Praxis yelled out "Traitor!" and immiediatly three guards entered the room and tackled Damas._

_Damas looked at his son and mouthed the word sorry. Then he was carried away._

Flash

_Vegar laughed maniacally as he reached towards Jak. _

_"You have the gift of eco."_

_Jak felt himself shaking his head._

_"Yes, you do, I can tell. I've waited since you were born to get hold of you. Now, I'll have the chance to test out my theory on dark eco." _

_Vegar put his fingers together (like MR Burns on the simpsons) and laughed again._

Flash

_"I believe we have found the rightful heir to the city," said Torn, bowing as he spoke._

_"Yes. I think this is Damas's son," said Samos. He turned to Jak and said, "I'm the shadow, the leader of the underground. Can you tell me your name?"_

_Jak felt his lips trying to answer the question but they had forgotten how to speak._

_"I suppose I can't expect you to be alright after what Vegar did to you."_

Flash

_"I've been looking for you guys forever and planning a way for us to get_

_back home. Somehow that rift took us far into the future. I've calculated the_

_time displacement..." said Keira_

Flash

_"And Keira's a..." Jak tried to find the right word._

_" A friend. A very good friend," Keira finished._

Flash

_"Jak... I just wanted you to know... well, you're the best racer I've_

_ever seen," Keira said._

Flash

_"I still can't believe... that little boy was me. Better times, huh?" said Jak.He looked down with a depressed expression._

_"You miss him, huh?" Keira asked. "You know, the kid grows up to be a handsome hero!" _

_She leaned forwards to kiss him but Daxter interupted._

Flash

_"Jak's always gotten us through thick and thin, I'm with him," said Keira._

**You now have a choice to make. Do you want to keep your memories, new and old or would you rather forget everything that has happened since the precursors brought you here? Choose now.**

"I choose to remember."

"Are you ready, Jak? We have something to show you." said the father precursor.

"What," young Jak said.

"The universe!" said the father precursor.

Jak watched his younger self step onto the precursors ship and laughed to himself, thnking about the journey he was about to undertake.

Suddenly Jak appeared right next to Daxter and said, "Ah I couldn't leave ya Dax! With all our adventures ahead...you wouldn't last a second without me.

" Ah... what a team we are!" said Pecker.

"Yeah? Well the next adventure, I call the shots," said Daxter. "Put 'er there partner." Daxter held his hand out to Pecker. "HA! Psych! Oh yeah, life is good."

Samos winked at Jak. "Good work boy."

Jak, however was thinking only of talking to Ashelin and clearing things up with her. He didn't love her and he was pretty sure she didn't love him either.

"Uh, Ashelin we need to talk."

"Yeah, I agree."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm breaking up with you."

"You are?"

"Yeah, it turns out I do love Torn after all."

"Oh, OK."

"Don't look so sad," Ashelin said sarcastically as Jak grinned at her. Everything was going to be ok after all.


	17. Original Story Outline or makingofstory

_**A/N: This is the original story outline. Read it and find out how it has changed from the original idea.**_

When Jak entered the time machine at the end of Jak III he is told that he will get to see the universe. The precursors take him back in time to the time of Mar giving him a sealed box which won't open untill he needs it's contents.

Meanwhile Mar who is a young warrior is fighting in the metalhead wars. Jak arrives and sees Mar fighting metalheads in the newly established Haven city (which is still primitive and based around Sandover village) and decides to help out. After they have beaten the metalheads back from the city Jak has a flashback to how Sandover is looking in the future and tries to warn Mar. Mar doesn't listen and continues to go on with his daily life. Eventually a giant metalhead (kors mother)arrives and destroys sandover.

Jak and Mar fight the beast and eventually manage to wound it enough for it to back off but before it does it fires some sort of poison missile at Jak. Mar dives infront of it saving Jak but ensuring his death. Mar is able to apologise to Jak for not trusting him and then tells Jak to protect the people and not let them find out of his death.

Jak returns to Haven and box the precursors gave him opens. It contains Vin who helps Jak fool the people into thinking that Jak is Mar. Jak spends most of the next 20 years protecting Haven and Mars family also slowly building up haven city. Then Jak tired of the metalhead attacks heads to the cave where Kor was in Jak 2 and figures the only way to protect Haven for long enough would be to seal the cave which he heads off to do making a big thing of it so that all the people would know that he was gone. he gives the disc with Vin on it to Mars son (who keeps it as his adviser untill the disc finally runs out of power years later and turns it into the amulet of Mar)

Jak heads to the metalhead cave and finds not kors mother but one of the precursors that bought him to this time. The precursor tells Jak that he can go home now and that Jak would be cured of his weariness when he is sent back (or forward in this case) to his own time.


End file.
